Not A Drive By
by Wintarr
Summary: A teen Hey Arnold story, about the rebuild of Arnold and Helga's friendship and then steps past 'just friends'.


**A.N:** Okay this is the first thing i have ever written im not sure if i will continue it. But its my intention for this to span their high school years so this is just a short first instalment.

Its inspired by the song, 'Drive By' by Train.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the show, characters or the song.

* * *

It wasn't a normal friendship. Certainly not one grown from time enjoyed together or shared interests. Not to say that they didn't have some things in common they both liked baseball (she perhaps more _aggressively_ than he) horror movies were also a shared love. It just didn't start that way.

* * *

She refuses to acknowledge the 'relationship' of their younger years. Claiming vehemently that she wasn't herself then, that person had been a little neglected girl, strived of emotion acting out in to protect her fragile state. Thankfully with some therapy and not to mention child services stepping in at Dr Bliss' final insistence after Helga was beginning to resemble a skeleton due to malnourishment. Helga had grown up since then she was ashamed of that little girl and had spent her pre-teen years rebuilding the friendships she had endangered in her youth. Perhaps the most shame she felt was toward her obsession over and her treatment of Arnold. To think she had built shrines, and carried around a locket that she gave dramatic soliloquies to! Sometimes if she thought about it at night she would curl herself up inside her covers roll around and try to convince to bed to swallow her whole so that she would never be forced to face him again. After she became… well she describes as "being less of a freaking whacko nutjob" she realised that Arnold wasn't all that special. He wasn't what she thought he was, he was no God, no Prince Charming. He was just a boy, a nice kind boy to be sure but just a boy. She began to notice there were other boys who also had things to offer, she was no longer blinded by Arnold, and without her constant need for contact their friendship never truly blossomed as much as others.

It wasn't until 9th grade when Phoebe and Gerald developed a real relationship beyond that of bashful looks and secretive hand holding that Arnold and Helga really became anything more than casual acquaintances that exchanged polite nods in hallways.

It was a week before Christmas break began and Arnold was putting his books into his locker before lunch when he felt a clap on his shoulder and turned to see Gerald smirking at him. However there was something off about this smile a slight tick of uneasiness just a smidge of nervousness. Arnold recognised that look.

"Damn it Gerald" wincing Arnold shook his head at his best friend.

"Awh come on man I haven't even asked you yet!" leaning against the lockers Gerald raised a single eyebrow and attempted to look scandalised.

"That as may be, but I can tell from that look that I am not going to like it."

"Man it's just a tiny thing; today I want us to eat lunch with phoebe"

"Well that's not a big deal" Arnold cut in

"….and Helga"

"What! But that's going to so weird; we haven't even spoken in years! And she used to be so mean when we were in elementary, we have nothing in common. What will we talk about while you and Pheebs make kissy faces?"

"Arnold my man, Helga's really changed since PS 118. And she's really interesting man ever since I've been hanging out with her and phoebe we have talked about loads of stuff! Did you know she collects comics man? Also she's real funny you should have heard the jokes she was making about Romney's legitimate rape crap. I'm telling you, she's multifaceted you just need to get to know her, I'm starting to understand why Pheebs has stuck so close to her for so many years"

"Well phoebe is smart. She wouldn't be hanging out with someone who wasn't even slightly interesting..."

Feeling his friend sway Gerald jumped in "Yeah exactly! Plus you have practically all your classes with her you might as well try getting to know her a bit better"

* * *

"But Pheeeeeeeeeeebs" Helga whined as she bent her knees as if the very thought of doing what was asked of her was dragging her toward the ground.

"Helga! I'm not having any of this! You know it means a lot to me, and it's hardly asking much!" phoebe replied sternly crossing her arms. As they grew phoebe had become more forceful with Helga now that she wasn't worrying about her all the time.

"I know Pheebs, and you know I'll do anything for you! It's just, Arnold? You know I hate being around him it just reminds me of what a freakazoid I was. Criminy it's so embarrassing, also I don't even know anything about the guy! What in the heck am I going to talk to him about?"

"I'm sure you will find something to talk about, besides Gerald and I are getting serious so he will be around a lot more. You need to get over this embarrassment! That's not who you are anymore and it was so long ago!"

"I guess..." was the muttered response of a not entirely convinced Helga

"Oh gosh! Is that the time? We better get going don't want to keep them waiting" phoebe said distractedly as she stuttered off

Solemnly Helga followed her friend counting down the steps dreading every minute.

* * *

**A.N:** okay you may have noticed i left off any descriptions of their appearencesthis is because i want to do this through each others eyes at lunch. Also the characters will be further explored and revealed through the story, so they may seem 2D at the moment.


End file.
